Phase-shift keying (PSK) is a digital modulation scheme that conveys data by changing, or modulating, the phase of a reference signal (the carrier wave). Any digital modulation scheme uses a finite number of distinct signals to represent digital data. PSK uses a finite number of phases. The demodulator, which is designed specifically for the symbol-set used by the modulator, determines the phase of the received signal and maps it back to the symbol it represents, thus recovering the original data. This requires the receiver to be able to compare the phase of the received signal to a reference signal-such a system is termed coherent.
Alternatively, instead of using the bit patterns to set the phase of the wave, the bit patterns can instead be used to change the phase of the wave by a specified amount. The demodulator then determines the changes in the phase of the received signal rather than the phase itself. Since this scheme depends on the difference between successive phases, it is termed differential phase-shift keying (DPSK). DPSK can be significantly simpler to implement than ordinary PSK since there is no need for the demodulator to estimate the reference signal to determine the exact phase of the received signal (it is a non-coherent scheme). In exchange, it sometimes produces more erroneous demodulations. The exact requirements of the particular scenario under consideration determine which scheme is used.
Gaussian Frequency Shift Keying (GFSK) is a type of Frequency Shift Keying modulation that utilizes a Gaussian filter to smooth positive/negative frequency deviations, which represent a binary 1 or 0. GFSK and DPSK are used in Bluetooth radios. GFSK is also used in the cordless Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) phone standard and the cellular Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard, along with the GSM enhancements for High Speed Circuit Switched Data (HSCSD) and Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE). GFSK is also used by Cypress Wireless USB, Nordic Semiconductor, and z-wave devices.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.